


Just For You

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frotting, Hair Washing, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Kissing, M/M, Massage, Orgasm, Plot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Showers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: Kenma decides to surprise Kuroo with a special something...Kinktober 2018 Day 25: Bath & Shower





	Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! Yesterday (the 25th) was my birthday and I was out all day with family. I'm trying to stay on top of this and updating on time! Please bear with me!

“Kenma, I love you and all, but I’m a little scared with you leading me because of this blindfold.”

“Shut up and just let me lead you to your surprise,” he snaps, his face burning with embarrassment at what he’s going to do.

“Okay, okay!”  Kuroo shuts up, knowing that Kenma won’t follow through with his plan if he keeps poking at him.  He’s led onto tile floor; the air is warm and humid, and it smells nice. “Where are we?”

Kenma steps away from him.  “Just hold on; once I take your blindfold off, you’ll be able to see.”

“Okay.”  He hears some shuffling and the sound of bare feet slapping against the tile floor before hands reach up and untie the blindfold.  “Wow.” Kuroo is speechless when he sees the bathtub filled to the brim with bubbles and rose petals. Rose petals also are scattered along the edges around the tub with some scented candles lit.  

“What do you think?”  The smaller boy looks down at his feet nervously, taking note of the size difference between his and Kuroo’s.

“It’s perfect, Kenma,” Kuroo whispers, hooking his thumb under Kenma’s chin and bringing his face up so their eyes meet.  “It’s beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Really.  Is there a special occasion that I’m forgetting that this is for?”

He shakes his head.  “No. I just felt like doing this.  You’ve done a lot for me lately, so I wanted to do something in return.”

Resisting the urge to make an innuendo, he smiles and brings Kenma in to a hug.  “Well it’s perfect.” He presses a quick kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. “Are you joining me?”

“Of course; who else would wash that rat’s nest you call hair?”

He feigns offense.  “How dare you! This takes maximum effort to get my hair looking this gorgeous!”

“If by effort you mean rolling out of bed, then, yes, it takes maximum effort.  But gorgeous...not so much.”

“You wound me, babe.”

“Get over it.”

“Rude.”

“Deal with it.  Now, start stripping, and if you so much as start wiggling your eyebrows at me, I’m kicking you out and taking a bath by myself.”

“I would never!”

“Uh-huh.”

The two of them strip and throw their clothes in the hamper.  Kuroo grabs something the medicine cabinet before turning back to Kenma.

“Can I bring this in?”

“What’s that?” He asks.

“It’s the bath brush that I use whenever I need to brush my hair when it’s wet.”

“Uh, sure you can bring it in.  We’ll see if I actually need to use it; I bought some really good conditioner to use so your hair isn’t so dry anymore.”

“Ooo!  New hair products!” Kuroo cheers, walking over to the bathtub and stepping in, sinking into the bubbles with a sigh of bliss.  “It’s nice and warm!”

“I did only just draw it; plus, this tub has heaters in and keeps the water nice and warm for up to five hours.  My mom got it because of how long her baths usually take.”

“She was tired of the water getting cold on her, wasn’t she?”

Kenma nods.  “Yup; she got fed up with it.”

“Damn.  Well, remind me to thank her later.”

Kenma steps into the tub and sits in front of his boyfriend, sighing blissfully as well.  “I will.”

They relax for a good long while, just enjoying the warm water and each other’s company.  Soft music fills the air from the stereo that Kenma brought in. Kuroo rubs his hands up and down Kenma’s smooth, creamy thighs.  Kenma leans his head back against Kuroo’s chest and lets himself be lulled into oblivion. Like the cat Kuroo suspects he is, Kenma begins letting out a noise not unlike a purr and he turns so his cheek rubs against his boyfriend’s chest.

“You’re so cute,” Kuroo whispers as he reaches to grab the soap and a washcloth.

Kenma blushes and quickly turns so he’s facing away from the other.  “Shut up.”

“Oh, stop acting all shy and let me wash you.”

“You better not try anything!”

He makes a weird gesture across his heart.  “Scout’s honor.”

“You weren’t a scout,” Kenma deadpans, turning around to face him.

“Oh, well, I can still promise like one!”

“Whatever.”  He sits back and lets Kuroo take the washcloth to him.  It runs in soothing circles up and down his arms, across his back and chest, and even his legs.  When he comes to Kenma’s crotch and backside, he stays respectful and makes sure not to let his touch linger as per Kenma’s request.

“See, I didn’t do anything bad!”  Kuroo smiles proudly once he’s done.

“Yeah.  Now, gimme, it’s my turn to wash you.”

“Yes, Sir!”  He hands over the washcloth to his boyfriend and spreads his legs apart a little to make it easier for Kenma to get up close to wash him.

Hesitantly, Kenma soaps up the washcloth and drags it along the muscled expanse of his boyfriend’s chest.  He can’t tear his eyes away from the soap bubbles the slide down the muscles to disperse into the bathwater.

“A little distracted, are we?” Kuroo teases.

“Shut up!” He mumbles, his cheeks bright red and he forces himself to continue.  Kenma moves to the muscled arms, the washcloth pressing with just the right amount of pressure to give Kuroo a light massage.  Kenma watches in awe as his boyfriend lets a small groan escape his lips and relax against the tub wall. He then brings Kuroo’s legs up out of the water, one at a time, and washes them; his fingers press into the sore muscles, making more groans escape the captain as he sinks a little bit in the water.  He washes Kuroo’s crotch and then whispers, “Turn around for me.”

With heavily lidded eyes, Kuroo turns so his chest is pressed up against the warm side of the tub.  

Kenma settles so he’s in a semi-crouch over his boyfriend’s backside before washing Kuroo’s muscular back.  More groans and moans escape the volleyball captain, as well as the occasional whimper, as those nimble setter fingers knead at the knots and sore muscles.

This time, it’s Kuroo who’s lulled into a state of oblivion as his sore muscles are massaged with just the right amount of pressure.

The pretty setter smiles when he sees the state his boyfriend is in and just spends a few more minutes massaging him.   _ I never see him like this; maybe I’ll do this more often.  Plus, he seems really tight despite the extra stretching he does before and after practice.  If he doesn’t make this weird, maybe massaging him could be a daily thing. _  “Kuroo, c’mon, baby, I need you to sit up for me so I can wash your hair.”  He stops massaging the firm muscles and pulls away from his boyfriend.

Kuroo lets out a disgruntled sound as he sits up and turns around.  “Why’d you stop?”

Kenma suppresses a chuckle at the expression Kuroo has on his face.  “Because I need to wash your hair.”

“Oh.”  Kuroo moves so his back is facing Kenma.

Kenma quickly uses the detachable shower nozzle and wets down Kuroo’s unruly, coarse black hair before pouring shampoo into his hand and lathering up his hair.  His nimble fingers massage Kuroo’s scalp, eliciting another groan from his boyfriend. After a few minutes of a scalp massage, Kenma rinses Kuroo’s hair out and grabs the conditioner, massaging it into his hair.  “Okay, this needs to set for five minutes. I’m going to wash my hair while we wait, okay?”

“W-wait.”  Kuroo clumsily turns himself around, a bleary look in his eyes.  “Let me.”

“Okay.”  Turning so his back is facing his boyfriend, he sighs happily as warm water wets his hair and strong fingers massage the soap into his hair.  Spending just as much time massaging Kenma’s scalp, Kuroo gently rinses the soap out of the setter’s hair.

“Let’s use the shower now; the bathwater is all dirty.”

“Good idea.”

They both rise to their feet and Kenma pulls the plug so the tub drains while Kuroo turns the shower on to warm water.  Then, the volleyball captain takes the conditioner and massages it in, taking care to make sure his own hair doesn’t get wet yet as it’s still setting.

“Can I rinse my hair now?” He asks, knowing Kenma won’t be able to reach his head.

“Yeah, it’s been long enough.”  Biting his lip, Kenma gets lost in watching the water and a few suds running down Kuroo’s muscles.  In fact, he gets so lost in staring at his boyfriend, that he misses when Kuroo starts talking to him.

“...nma?  Kenma!”

“Wha-huh?”

“I said that I’m done now.  You should rinse out your hair.”

“R-right.”  He quickly rinses hair out and turns back to his boyfriend.  “You can turn the water of-” He’s cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his own.

Kuroo can’t take it anymore; he can’t just stand here pretending that he’s not turned on while watching the water run down the muscular body of his boyfriend while they wash each other.  He smashes his lips onto Kenma’s with an urgency that is quickly returned. Their wet, muscular bodies press up against each other under the spray of water. Kuroo’s hands land on Kenma’s ass, squeezing and groping it while Kenma’s hands roam up and down Kuroo’s back.  Gasps and moans escape their lips as their hips begin to slot against one another. The glass of the shower door fogs up as they speed up.

“Ahn!”  Kenma breaks the kiss, sucking in air before expelling it in a moan as Kuroo’s mouth travels up and down both sides of his neck.  He begins to dig his fingernails into Kuroo’s back, hearing a slight hiss from his boyfriend.

The moans that escape them become even louder as they near their release.  With a few more choppy ruts against each other, they cum and stand under the spray on shaky legs.

“Well, I think we should probably rinse off and get out of the bathroom.”

“Yeah, we might want to clean up before your mom gets home and accuses me of corrupting her ‘cute little kitten’ again,” Kuroo says, snorting at the memory.

“Shut up!” Kenma exclaims, shoving Kuroo under the now cold spray of water.

The boy lets out a little, undignified shriek and rinses off quickly before getting out and grabbing a towel.  Steeling himself for the cold water, Kenma quickly rinses off and turns the water off.

“I’ll clean up in here, you go get dressed.”

“Okay.”  Once he’s dressed, Kenma goes back into the bathroom to finish up so Kuroo could get dressed.  Once they’re done, they collapse onto Kenma’s bed and cuddle close.

“The massage felt nice,” Kuroo whispers, breaking the silence that had surrounded them.

“I’m glad you liked it; you were really tense.”

He sighs heavily.  “Yeah, it seems like not matter how much stretching I do, I always end up with sore, tense muscles after practice,” he answers, his voice taking on a depressed tone.

“W-well, I was going to offer this later, but I could always give you a quick massage after practices from now on,” he says before adding quickly, “as long as you don’t make it super weird with innuendos and stuff.”

“I’ll do my best not to, if you really mean it!” Kuroo exclaims excitedly, his eyes glinting with happiness.

Kenma blushes.  “Y-yeah.”

“Thank you so much, Kenma!”  He pulls Kenma to his chest and cuddles him even harder (if that’s a thing…).

“You’re welcome.  Now, get off. I have a game I want to play.”  Blushing bright red, Kenma shoves Kuroo off of him and onto the floor while he reaches and grabs his game console.  

“Hey, Kenma, can I stay over tonight?  I just wanna cuddle you.” Kuroo speaks from where he landed on the floor, too lazy to move at the moment.

“S-sure.”

“Good, cause I wasn’t going to leave anyways.”

Twitching in irritation, Kenma throws a pillow at his boyfriend.  “Just shut up until I’m done playing!”

“Kenma!  You’re so mean!” Kuroo whines, sitting up and crawling back onto the bed.

Kenma just ignores him and begins playing on his console.

When he realizes that he’s just getting ignored, Kuroo settles back on the pillows and closes his eyes.  “I love you, Kenma.”

It’s silent for a beat, save for the game music.  “I love you too, moron. Now, shut up! I’m trying to concentrate!” 


End file.
